The present invention relates to spinning frames, and, more particularly to open-end spinning frames which comprise rotary twisters provided with means for yarn pressing in the course of its formation and which can most advantageously be employed to produce heavy or thick yarns. The invention can be also used in frames wherein the process of spinning is effected by means of an electric field of high intensity.